Young Love
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Kono and Adam make one mistake but are they able to deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**So new story! I got a prompt in Kodam one shots for a young Kono getting drunk with Adam and falling pregnant but I think I want it as a story so here you go!**

 **Chapter one**

Kono sat against the bathroom door crying softly, her bleary eyes looking down at the positive pregnancy test in her hands. Hiccups racked her body as she tried to comprehend her sudden reality. She knew when it happened, knew that she had messed up. She felt sick realising she would have to tell her parents and tarnish there reputation. She hadn't meant to mess up, and she felt for sure her family would disown her. She wished she hadn't been so irresponsible and stupid; she was only a kid herself.

 _Kono sat in the library writing her essay, hidden away in a corner avoiding the group of girls and boys causing her problems. She fought competition every day when she surfed but it pissed her off when it continued outside of the surf. The jealousy of others was making her school life un-pleasant, especially when her supposed friends left her also._

 _"_ _Hi?" Adam whispered softly._

 _Kono looked up from her paper and smiled at Adam. She had been speaking to him a lot more since she started surfing at the beach he frequently attended. She had stopped going to her normal beach since the problem group would always be there._

 _"_ _Hey"_

 _"_ _Can I join you?"_

 _"_ _Yeah of course"_

 _Adam sat with Kono and smiled at her, he really liked her, maybe more than a friend but he wasn't sure how she felt. He loved her company and enjoyed spending his time with her. She was easy going, low maintenance and just good fun. He always worried their friendship wouldn't last because very few people trusted him, and he didn't think her beloved and very over protective cousin and family would be any exception._

 _"_ _You doing you're English essay?"_

 _"_ _Hmmm, so boring"_

 _"_ _I thought you enjoyed English?"_

 _"_ _It's okay, I'm not enjoying much lately"_

 _"_ _Problems getting worse?"_

 _"_ _Hmmm, oh well"_

 _"_ _Hey, you got me"_

 _"_ _I know but you're not in my year I can't be with you all the time"_

 _"_ _You want to be with me all the time?"_

 _Kono blushed in embarrassment and bowed her head, giggling a little._

 _"_ _Shut up" She laughed._

 _"_ _Want to get out of here?" Adam suggested._

 _"_ _Where do you have in mind?"_

 _"_ _I don't know the beach?"_

 _"_ _Nah were always there, why not your place?"_

 _"_ _My place?"_

 _Kono thought about her suggestion but decided it was harmless._

 _"_ _What I want to see your mansion"_

 _"_ _It's not a mansion"_

 _"_ _It's five times the size of my house"_

 _"_ _Okay if you want"_

 _Adam led Kono into his house and she gapped in shock at the spacious home. It was ridiculous and luxurious but Kono understood Adam, it didn't really matter It didn't mean anything to have a big house._

 _"_ _It's pretty amazing"_

 _"_ _I guess, it's just money"_

 _"_ _Well it's cool"_

 _"_ _Do you want a drink?"_

 _Kono smiled and had a thought, knowing it was irresponsible but saying it anyway._

 _"_ _Has your dad got any alcohol?" Kono asked with a grin._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _We have a free house and I've had a stressful few weeks…a couple of beers won't hurt"_

 _"_ _Do your parents let you drink?"_

 _"_ _No of course not but some of my cousins let me try there beers before"_

 _"_ _Well I doubt my dad had beer, he's more of a whiskey and rum kind of guy"_

 _"_ _Oh I haven't tried that"_

 _"_ _I guess one won't kill us"_

 _"_ _Nope!" Kono chuckled enjoying herself._

 _It didn't take long before both Kono and Adam were drunk, having not drunk before beside the odd sip they weren't used to it, especially the dark spirits that Hiro had stashed._

 _"_ _I think we might have had a bit too much!" Adam stated trying to be responsible._

 _"_ _But were relaxed!" Kono laughed heartily._

 _"_ _True!"_

 _"_ _Can I tell you something?" Kono asked tipsily._

 _"_ _Hmmm"_

 _"_ _I think you're cute" Kono giggled hysterically._

 _Adam was surprised but the alcohol took away any worry._

 _"_ _I think you're cute to!"_

 _Kono blushed and smiled before fusing her lips to Adam. Adam responded quickly, slipping his tongue into Kono's mouth and wrapping his arms around her waist. They rocked in their hazy state kissing passionately, enjoying the feel of the other and the sweet taste of spirits on the others tongue._

 _"_ _Kono"_

 _"_ _Sshhh"_

 _"_ _I don't want to hurt you"_

 _"_ _You won't Adam, please let's go to the bedroom"_

 _"_ _Kono were drunk"_

 _"_ _Don't you want to?"_

 _"_ _I do but it's not responsible I …"_

 _"_ _Who cares…please Adam" Kono begged._

 _Adam was torn, he wanted to, he had done it before but he had a feeling Kono hadn't, her relationship with Ben was never very serious. He knew the alcohol was clouding both their judgments but he genuinely did like her a lot._

 _"_ _Kono…" Adam breathed huskily._

 _"_ _I want to" Kono whispered._

 _She was afraid no one would ever want her but Adam seemed interested, and she liked him and in that moment it seemed like a good idea._

 _"_ _Bedroom…"_

Kono left the confinement of her bedroom with a bag packed and slung over her shoulder. She felt hot tears swarm her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She didn't want to hang around and see the disappointment in her mother's eyes when she found out. She knew she couldn't just leave without any explanation so she left a note.

 _To Mum and Dad_

 _I'm really sorry that I've messed up it was a mistake and I was irresponsible and I'm sorry to be a disappointment to both of you and the rest of the family. I found out today that I'm pregnant. I have no excuse for my actions, I was careless and stupid and I didn't think of how my actions would impact me and the family. I understand that it is my fault and I am going to do my best to be responsible like you have always taught me. I am really sorry that I have disgraced you both and the family and I know I will not be welcome here anymore. I have taken what I need and I won't return. I am beyond sorry to be such a disappointment._

 _I love you both so much_

 _Kono xxx_

 _P.s please pass Chin's letter to him._

 _To Chin_

 _I'm sure by now you will know why I have left and what I have done. I know I have also disappointed you and I feel terrible about that. You have been the most amazing cousin and big brother that a girl could ask for you've taught me so much and I hope that despite my reckless and selfish actions I can do the right thing now._

 _Like I have said to mum and dad, I will stay away but please know I love you._

 _Kono xxx_

Kono finished writing her letters and left her keys next to them. She grabbed her bag and left the house without looking behind.

Nani and Ke'ano returned from work and frowned at the silence in the house. Normally Kono would be making some sort of commotion or be lounging around watching the TV. Nani went over to the counter and saw two letters and Kono's keys. Her heart beat faster and she suddenly felt panicked. She opened the letter addressed to herself and Ke'ano and sobbed and she read it. Ke'ano's embrace was swiftly around her as he peered over her shoulder to read the letter.

"She's pregnant!" Nani cried unsure how she felt.

"What has she done" Ke'ano sighed.

Nani felt sick and conflicted, she was disappointed and upset but reading Kono's words made her cry harder , the sicking thought of her baby girl out there alone, knowing that Kono felt so guilty and ashamed that she would leave. Of course Nani wasn't happy; ideally Kono would be married before children but she was still her little girl. She knew the rest of the family may not be so understanding but she herself had once thought she was pregnant at eighteen and although it turned out to be a false positive it had scared her and she understood how Kono may be feeling.

"She's our little girl"

"She's seventeen…who would the father be!"

"Ke!"

"What was she thinking?"

"I don't know but people make mistakes!" Nani snapped hoping Ke'ano wouldn't disown Kono.

Ke'ano knew of what Nani went through all those years ago and calmed himself down.

"She's made a mistake" Ke'ano sighed.

"Yes but we can't leave her alone"

"I know"

The two were interrupted when Chin let himself in, his grin faltering from the looks on their faces.

"What's up?" He mumbled as he saw his letter and opened it with a worried frown.

"What's she talking about, where is she?"

"She's pregnant and she's run away because she thinks she will be disowned." Nani sobbed.

Chin felt anger and disappointment crossed with sheer panic and concern.

"Where do you think she will be?" Chin questioned.

"I don't know, she said she wouldn't return"

"She can't be far"

"I'm going to go find her" Nani exclaimed grabbing her keys.

Adam wandered along the beach and grinned when he saw Kono looking out to the sea. He frowned at the large duffle bag that sat next to her and he grew more concerned as he drew closer, seeing her shaking frame and wet cheeks.

"Kono!" He called and ran over to crouch next to her.

"Adam" Kono sobbed with panic.

"What are you doing out here, what's the matter?"

"I can't tell you, you're going to hate me" Kono sobbed harder.

"I could never hate you, I thought we had something"

"I ruined it"

"Kono you haven't ruined anything"

"I have, it's my entire fault"

"Babe what's wrong?!"

Kono cried harder and hugged her knees while Adam tried to wipe her tears.

"I'm pregnant" Kono whispered softly.

Adam paused for a moment, trying to take it all in. He felt fear fill him and didn't know what he would do. He knew his family would have no interest but he knew for sure he didn't want to be like his dad.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

Kono frowned and looked to Adam in surprise, the excitement in his voice confusing her.

"Yeah…if I keep the baby"

"Don't you want the baby?"

"I don't want to be a bad mum, I don't want to be selfish…how can I look after a baby, I don't want to ruin everything for the baby"

"Sweetheart we will do it together"

"Really?"

"Yes Kono"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because I pushed it, I took it to far, I said let's get drunk"

"Hey you were having a hard time, and I didn't disagree with you. Besides I was the one who didn't use a condom"

"I agreed though"

"So were both irresponsible"

"Adam you don't have to do this"

"I'm not letting you do it alone"

"Promise?"

"I promise…did you're parents kick you out?"

"I left before they had the chance; I've disgraced my family they would have kicked me out"

"Maybe they would be okay?"

"Adam they wouldn't" Kono snapped.

"Sorry"

"No I'm sorry; my family would just be so disappointed they would be so angry at me"

"Well you're not alone babe"

"I don't know where to go Adam…I don't want to hurt this baby, I only have savings…"

"It's okay, I'll look after you, let's go to mine, I guess I should tell my dad"

Kono and Adam walked into his house and were greeted by a stern look from Hiro. Adam sensed his dad would not be interested but hoped he could get let them stay for a while or get them a hotel room.

"Son"

"Dad"

"Who are you?"

"Erm…Kono"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

Kono blushed not knowing what she and Adam were.

"Yes she's my girlfriend" Adam answered.

"What do you want?"

"We need to tell you something" Adam began nervously.

Kono grasped his hand and squeezed softly.

"Kono's pregnant" Adam informed.

Hiro tensed his fists and rage spread across his face.

"Pack your stuff and leave" Hiro spat.

"Dad"

"Get out of my house!"

Adam grabbed a bag and quickly packed a few things before taking Kono's hand and dragging her out the house, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"Sshh babe stop blaming yourself…we need to get to a ATM so I can withdraw cash, I'm sure dad will cut me off"

Adam lay on the beach with Kono curled into his side, both looking up at the stars. They had no idea where to go or what to do. Adam had withdrawn what he could from his account but it wouldn't last forever. They didn't want to spend the money on a hotel room, it would drain their cash and they wanted to make sure they could buy their baby nice things and keep the baby healthy. They needed somewhere to live and hoped they could apply for some housing.

"Do you think will be living on the beach forever?"

"No beautiful although the view is great"

"Hmmm I love seeing the stars"

"I meant you" Adam chuckled.

"Smooth talker"

"How did you know about this beach then?"

"My mum used to bring me here"

"It's great, peaceful and away from everyone"

"Yeah"

The two curled closer as the evening breeze chilled there exposed skin. They didn't realise they were being watched until they heard footsteps ponding down the sand towards them. They looked up in surprise to see Kono's parents and Chin running towards them. Kono panicked at sat up as tears streamed down her face. She expected screaming and shouting but was shocked when her mum dropped to her knees and hugged her close.

"W…what…are you doing?" Kono hiccupped totally confused.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Nani snapped worriedly.

"I…left a letter" Kono informed assuming her parents hadn't seen it and she would now have to explain.

"We know"

Kono's brow creased as did Adam's and they looked between each other before looking back at Kono's mum.

"Why…are you here…I said I wouldn't come back, I promise I won't come back…I…"

"We want you to come back, baby we wouldn't have kicked you out"

"B…b…but I've…disgraced our family" Kono sobbed completely confused.

"Oh darling"

"Sweetheart were disappointed but we wouldn't kick you out" Ke'ano said firmly.

"I'm sorry"

"Are you the father!?" Chin snapped at Adam.

Adam looked at him worriedly knowing Chin didn't like him very much. Kono grabbed his hands again for support.

"Yes" Adam replied as attention moved to him.

"You got my baby cousin pregnant!"

"Chin!" Kono cried. "It was my fault" Kono sighed.

"Babe…we were both irresponsible" Adam corrected.

"What are you both doing out here anyway" Nani asked.

"We didn't want to spend money on a hotel room, we need the money for the baby" Kono explained softly and innocently.

"Oh ipo"

"We were going to figure it out" Kono sighed.

Nnai swept Kono's hair out her face gently.

"We were going to apply for housing benefit" Kono informed.

"Keikei…let's go home"

Kono looked to Nani sadly and stood up. She grabbed her bag and looked to her mum nervously. She didn't know if she was really welcome at home.

"Come home ipo"

Kono found herself nodding her head but avoiding her parents and Chin's gaze feeling so ashamed and embarrassed. She peered at Adam nervously.

"I guess I will see you soon?" Adam said softly unsure what to say.

"What are you going to do?" Kono asked him as she moved closer to him.

"I'll be fine babe, go home and keep our baby warm" Adam smiled tearfully as he rubbed Kono's arms to warm her.

"I don't want you to be alone" Kono sobbed.

"I won't be I have you and our baby, I'll be fine darling…I'll find somewhere to go in the morning, I'll watch the stars tonight" Adam said with a teary smile trying to be positive. He was just glad Kono's parents wanted her home.

"Adam can't you go home?" Nani asked in confusion.

"Ahm, my dad kicked me out so I'll probably stay here tonight then I'll find somewhere tomorrow" Adam informed trying to not seem upset.

"You'll come home with us"

"No, no I couldn't…thank you but I'll be okay" Adam said firmly not wanting to be a burden and feeling like he probably wouldn't be very welcome, not really.

"It's not up for discussion" Ke'ano said firmly.

Adam and Kono sat on the couch with a blanket over them nervously eyeing Kono's parents and Chin.

"So…we need an explanation" Nani said.

Kono looked to her mum then down at her lap as tears filled her eyes. She accepted the fact her parents would probably kick her and Adam out when they found out how it happened.

"We went to Adams…I suggested we had alcohol, we got drunk and then I took it further, I said we should…do it" Kono sighed blaming herself for everything.

"Oh god" Nani sighed.

"It was both our fault, I didn't stop it and I agreed" Adam added.

"How could you be so stupid Kono!" Chin snapped.

"Drinking underage!" Ke'ano sighed.

"What were you even thinking?" Nani said.

"We weren't…I wasn't, I can go" Kono said tearfully still avoiding gaze.

"Kono you're not going anywhere" Nani stated firmly but anger laced her voice.

"I'm really sorry" Kono hiccupped.

"Are you happy to share a room?" Nani asked Kono and Adam.

Kono looked to Adam tearfully as he smiled at her.

"Yes" They replied.

"Go then you need to sleep" Nani instructed firmly.

Kono nodded and lead Adam to her bedroom as tears rolled down her cheeks. They changed and curled up on the bed with Kono crying hysterically.

"They hate me" Kono sobbed. "I'm so so sorry"

"Sshhh they don't hate you, they might hate me but not you"

"It's my fault"

"It's not babe, we both agreed to have sex"

"I'm sorry"

"Ssshhhh let's sleep"

Adam woke the next morning hearing Kono being sick in the adjoining bathroom. He jumped from the bed and went to her side rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Erghh this is horrible"

"I know babe…do you want some water?" Adam asked gently.

"Hmmm please"

"I'll be back"

Adam headed back to the bedroom and to the door. He was nervous to go to the kitchen guessing her parents would be awake and he didn't know how they felt about him. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He went to the kitchen and was met with harsh looks from Nani and Ke'ano.

"Erm…do you mind if I just grab Kono some water?" Adam asked nervously.

He had never felt too scared in his life than he did in that moment with his girlfriend's parents staring at him coldly. Nani grabbed a glass and filled it from the tap before handing it to Adam.

"Thank you" Adam mumbled.

"Is she okay?" Nani asked feeling concerned.

"She's got morning sickness…I'll make sure she's okay" Adam smiled and hurried back to Kono.

Adam bent back down to Kono and gave her the water.

"Were my parents awake?"

"Yeah…I think it's safe to say I'm not their favourite person" Adam tried to chuckle

"Babe"

"It's fine, you and our baby are the most important things right now and we all want what's best for you both"

"I think my parents want what' best for the baby…not me"

"Hey that's not true you're there baby"

"It's fine"

Adam hated seeing Kono so upset and helped her back to bed.

"You should try eating something"

"I'll be sick again"

"The baby needs food"

"Fine"

"Shall I grab you something?"

"I'll come with you"

"You don't have to babe"

"It's fine"

Kono and Adam walked back to the kitchen together both looking very sheepish and scared. Nani was still hovering in the kitchen clearing plates while Ke'ano sat reading the paper at the table.

"Morning" Kono whispered

"Morning…are you feeling okay?" Nani asked.

"Yeah I'll be okay" Kono replied grabbing some bread and putting it in the toaster.

"Ginger tea helped me when I was pregnant with you"

"Oh…okay, thanks" Kono mumbled.

"I can get you some babe" Adam smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you"

"Do you have any plans today?" Ke'ano asked.

Kono buttered her toast and looked to her dad.

"Erm…were going to book a hospital appointment and we need to speak to school"

"Why are you talking to school?" Nani asked.

"Erm…so we can work and look after the baby" Kono explained slightly confused.

"You're going to drop out of school?"

"Ahm…yeah"

"Kono…" Ke'ano began to warn but realised she was trying to be responsible.

"Erm I'm going to eat this in my room" Kono mumbled and left with Adam.

Kono lay on the bed tearfully, scared and nervous and guilty.

"I'm a bad mum if I quit school but I'm a bad mum if I stay at school" Kono sobbed.

"Hey babe sshhh"

"What will we do?"

"Well maybe you can stay at school and I'll go to work"

"But who will look after the baby?"

"I don't know, maybe we can find a day care, will get some benefits"

"Would we be bad parents to leave our baby at a day care?"

"I don't want to but loads of parents do"

"I guess I could get the baby straight from school and I won't have lessons everyday"

"See will be fine"

"Are you happy to leave school?"

"Well I can work part time while I finish this year, then they baby will be born and I will finish anyway and I'll work full time"

"Okay"

"Everything will be okay sweetheart"

Nani knocked at the door and peered round.

"Were going food shopping and popping to aunt Mele and Kam's, I'll get the ginger tea will see you later" Nani informed.

"Let me give you some money" Adam said jumping up and grabbing his wallet, pulling out fifty dollars.

"Adam…"

"I'll pay for our food and necessities, I'll do our shopping next time but I want to ring the doctors and school and stuff right now" Adam rambled nervously.

"It's fine Adam" Nani said firmly "We will discuss money later"

Adam nodded and thanked Nani and put his money away.

Kono lay on the bed with her shirt raised and Adam by her side, the doctor waving a wand over her stomach. They had been lucky to get an appointment that day and were excited to see their baby.

"So are you excited?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah" Adam smiled.

"Good…right there is your baby"

"Oh my god" Kono sobbed looking at the screen.

"That's our baby?"

"Yep, I'd say your about two months along"

"That makes sense" Kono grinned.

"Since you're under eighteen Kono I have to ask you a few questions" The doctor informed.

"Oh okay"

"Do your parents know?"

"Erm yes"

"Are you getting support from family?"

"Erm…were fine" Kono stated not liking the questions.

"There is support out there if you need it; I'll give you some leaflets"

"Thank you"

"Okay so will book you in for another scan in a few months unless something causes you concern"

"Okay"

Adam smiled and kissed Kono's head.

"We got this babe"

"Hmmm we got this" Kono smiled tearfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Kono and Adam sat at the dining room table looking at the array of leaflets they had been given. They ranged from antenatal classes to support for young mums. One that stood out for Kono was a leaflet to speak with a counsellor who worked specifically with those who had no one to talk to. Of course Kono had Adam but she had an uncomfortable feeling about their relationship. It wasn't that she didn't like him she did but she had no idea what love was and didn't know if she felt it yet and feared jumping to having a family would mean they missed vital steps in a relationship. She also didn't feel he could go to her parents or Chin and she had no idea if anyone else in the family knew yet, although she imagined they did.

"What are you thinking babe?" Adam asked.

Kono sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She wanted to talk to Adam but she didn't know what to say.

"This is just a lot to take in"

"I know but will get there; we can go through these leaflets tomorrow"

"Yeah"

"We should get going; we have the meeting with the school"

"Okay" Kono sighed following Adam and forgetting about the leaflets.

Adam held Kono's hand and walked her towards the school offices. They were meeting with the head teacher plus the school counsellor. Kono was nervous that she would be kicked out of school then she really wouldn't know what to do. She still contemplated dropping out anyway but she hoped she could discuss it another day.

"Adam, Kono take a seat" Mr Harlow instructed.

He was unaware why the teens were requesting a meeting but from the phone call he sensed something was up. Mrs Moore the school counsellor smiled at Kono sweetly.

"So what brings you both in this evening?"

Adam squeezed Kono's hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We got some news yesterday that you need to be aware about" Adam began trying to seem professional and grown up.

"Okay…"

"Kono's pregnant" Adam explained.

Mr Harlow and Mrs Moore looked between each other, both surprised the Kono would end up in this situation but equally not passing any judgment. They were both very fond of Kono and she had clearly influenced Adam in making better decisions.

"Congratulations" Mr Harlow grinned.

Kono looked between to the two teachers in shock, her eyes so wide that Mrs Moore had to contain a chuckle.

"Don't I make the school look bad?" Kono asked feeling guilty once more.

Mr Harlow gave Kono a small smile and tilted his head at her.

"What happens between yourself and Adam is between you, of course pregnancy whilst at school makes things difficult but I am not here to pass judgment. I support all my students and push them to achieve greatness should they wish to accept that support. Kono you are a fantastic student, you're a talented young women and you will go on to be great. This pregnancy will of course affect your school life and many things will need further discussion but I will personally ensure the school supports you. Adam you've made a huge turn around since getting to know Kono and I'm pleased to see you sitting here with her. Many men your age would have run a mile."

"Thank you sir" Adam acknowledged.

"There's a lot to talk about but firstly are you both getting support from home?" Mrs Moore asked gently.

Kono looked to her hands and sniffled, blinking away tears.

"Adam's dad kicked him out so were staying at my parents' house at the moment" Kono mumbled.

"At the moment?" Mrs Moore questioned.

"I don't think were very welcome so were hoping to apply for housing benefits" Kono informed feeling useless.

"How did you're parents take it Kono?"

"There not happy, there disappointed…my family frown upon children out of wedlock and teenage pregnancy, I've disgraced them" Kono informed tearfully.

"I think it would be beneficial to speak with your parents Kono about how we will help you at school…"

"No it's fine, we can deal with it" Kono quickly responded.

"You're parents have allowed you and you're boyfriend to stay at their house, I'd guess there more supportive than you think Kono" Mrs Moor said softly.

"Maybe…"

"What will Kono do about school?" Adam asked changing topic slightly.

"Well at the moment you're not showing so we can wait until the school is informed" Mr Harlow began. "If you're suffering with morning sickness we can give you a late pass and you will be allowed to excuse yourself whenever necessary."

"Okay"

"When's you're due date?" Mrs Moore asked.

"June the sixteenth" Kono informed.

"Hopefully it won't impact you're exams and you will have a beautiful baby to celebrate when you're done"

"I hope so"

Nani returned from work and dropped her bag by the couch. She fumbled around the kitchen making herself a coffee and moving to clear the table. She flipped through the bills and frowned when she found the leaflets. She felt bad that Kono and Adam had gone alone to the appointment but she was more concerned at the leaflet with the counsellor. The number had been highlighted and it hurt Nani that Kono would rather talk to someone else but at the same time she was still trying to accept what was happening. The key in the lock brought Nani to her attention and Kono walked through the door.

"Hi" Kono mumbled shyly avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Where's Adam?"

"He's erm…gone to try speak to his dad"

"I thought his dad kicked him out"

"He did but he's hoping he's cooled off now"

"Oh"

"I'll be in my room"

"Wait Kono!" Nani called out.

Kono thought that maybe her mum wanted to talk or maybe even hug her.

"Where have you been?"

"Meeting at school" Kono sighed.

"How erm…"

"I'm having another meeting next week" Kono answered swiftly and continued to her room.

Adam opened the front door to his dad's house and entered quietly. He really hoped his dad had calmed down and was willing to at least talk. He wasn't surprised that his dad was angry and uninterested he wasn't exactly a decent dad to him but he felt like a huge burden on Kono's family and thought Kono would mend things with her family if he wasn't around. He hoped he could persuade his dad to let him stay until he could save some money.

"Adam?" Hiro questioned as he came out of his office.

"Dad"

"I told you to get out"

"I was hoping we could talk"

Hiro frowned and remained silent.

"I just wandered if I could move back in"

Hiro stepped towards Adam and pointed a finger in his face.

"You can move back in on one condition"

"What?"

"You have nothing to do with that girl and that baby"

Adam's face fell and he glared at his dad, his eyes narrowing at the suggestion he leave Kono and his baby.

"There is no way I would leave my girlfriend and baby!"

"Then you have no place in this house"

"How can you do this?"

"No son of mine will ruin his life with a baby and some girl"

"She is not some girl!"

"She's ruined your future"

"No she hasn't! She's the best thing to happen to me!"

"You have no idea Adam!"

"No you don't! You're so obsessed with your work that you have no idea how to be a dad or support me! All you care about is work and Michael!"

Hiro's blood boiled at Adam's words and he grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"Don't you speak to me with that mouth, you have no clue what you are doing and you are not welcome here"

"You're a waste of space" Adam spat earning himself a hard punch to the face.

"Get out!" Hiro yelled throwing Adam out the house.

Nani and Ke'ano looked up from the table as Adam walked through the door, their faces dropping at the black eye and finger prints around Adam's neck.

"Adam!" Ke'ano said in surprise.

Adam looked at them briefly before dropping his head and trying to hide his face.

"Did your dad do that?" Nani asked grabbing an ice pack.

"It doesn't matter" Adam mumbled trying to leave the space.

"Adam sit down" Nani instructed and handed him the ice pack.

Kono exited the room hearing Adam return and burst into tears seeing him with the ice pack.

"Oh god Adam!"

"Babe I'm fine"

"What did he do to you?" Kono sobbed.

"It doesn't matter sweetheart" Adam tried as he let Kono sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry Adam" Kono cried.

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because I put you in this situation" Kono whispered.

"WE got us in this situation" Adam replied softly kissing Koo's head gently.

"Adam why did your dad do this?" Ke'ano asked.

Ke'ano may be angry and disappointed but he didn't condone violence and could never imagine hurting his child.

"He didn't want me in the house, I just wanted to see if he would talk" Adam said not wanting to say that he was trying to leave.

"How is your eye feeling?"

"It's okay"

"Why don't I order you both a pizza" Ke'ano suggested.

"Erm actually were trying to save money" Kono mumbled.

"I'll get this one" Ke'ano smiled gently, the first real smile Kono had gotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Kono sat on the bed staring at the sonogram picture she and Adam had got a few days ago. It was her mum's birthday tomorrow and she hadn't got her anything yet. She couldn't decide if her mum would love to see a sonogram of her grandbaby or not. Kono knew her mum had always wanted grandchildren but she wasn't sure her mum wanted it so soon. Kono worried every day that if she ever had more children in the future, her parents would treat them differently to this baby. She groaned in frustration and ran to the bathroom, spewing up once again.

Nani woke the next morning and joined Ke'ano in the kitchen smiling as she hugged him and he wished her happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday darling"

"Thank you, ahh you got me two bunches of flowers?"

"Ahm, no I got you one, Kono and Adam got you the other" Ke'ano informed.

"Oh, are they up?"

"I found this left out for you, she's left a note saying they will be back later something about a job interview for Adam"

"Oh, that's good"

"I'm a little annoyed that she' not here for your birthday but I suppose she has a lot on her mind"

"Yeah" Nani smiled.

Nani went over to the flowers and smelt them, smiling as the scent wafted through her nose. She looked down at the box of masaladas, a tradition that Kono always brought them on her mother's birthday, plus an envelope. Nani opened it and found a note wrapped around a sonogram picture of her grandchild.

"Oh" Nani chocked as she actually looked at the photo.

"Is that a sonogram?" Ke'ano asked as he welled up also.

"Yeah…it's our grandbaby"

"What does the note say?"

Nani opened the note and read it aloud.

 _To mum,_

 _Happy Birthday! I wasn't sure if you would want to see the sonogram but I thought if you have it you can choose if you want to keep it. I hope that you like it; I didn't really know what to get you this year. I know a grandchild is probably not what you want right now but hopefully you will fall in love when he or she gets here. I hope you have a good birthday, sorry I'm not here this morning but Adam got an interview and I wanted to support him. I will see you later._

 _Love you always_

 _Kono xx_

Nani wiped tears both from the picture and the note. She loved the picture but was upset that Kono thought she didn't love the baby. She realised Kono was dealing with a lot on her own and Nani hated herself for making Kono deal with it alone.

"She thinks we don't love the baby" Nani sighed.

"I think we need to talk to her" Ke'ano said.

"We really do"

Adam and Kono returned home an hour later. Adam looked positive but Kono looked a little off colour.

"Kono are you okay?" Ke'ano asked from the couch.

"Yeah…morning sickness" Kono mumbled quietly.

"I'll make you a ginger tea" Adam said quickly.

"How was the interview?" Ke'ano asked.

"Good, hopefully I get it"

"What was it for?"

"A paid internship at a law firm"

"Would you start when you finish school?" Ke'ano frowned.

"Erm possibly, or I will leave school" Adam informed.

"Oh"

Nani walked out of the bathroom and found Adam and Kono had returned home.

"Happy birthday mum" Kono mumbled softly.

Nani smiled a genuine smile and picked up the sonogram.

"I love it"

"Good" Kono smiled.

The atmosphere was awkward but at least there was some conversation.

"Were heading to auntie Mele and Uncle Kam's in an hour so be ready" Nani instructed.

Kono paled and felt sick. She hadn't faced the rest of her family, aside from Chin who clearly hated her. She had sent him a text the night before saying she loved him and was sorry but he hadn't replied.

"Do I have to go" Kono asked.

"Yes Kono" Nani said firmly but her eyes showed sympathy.

"Do they know?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"Is there anything I can do while you're out?" Adam asked politely.

"You'll come with us" Nani stated.

"Oh I'm sure you don't want me there"

"You'll be there Adam; you're part of the family now"

Adam paled much like Kono, nervous to meet the family.

They arrived at Kono's aunt and uncles a while later, both Kono and Adam hovering behind her parents. Kono felt sicker as the door opened and her aunt and uncle looked at her immediately. She swallowed hard and followed her parents inside, her body shaking. Adam placed an arm round her waist to try and comfort her.

"Happy Birthday sister!" Mele cried happily.

"Thank you!"

"Can I get you a drink?" Kam asked as he and Ke'ano went to the kitchen.

Mele looked to Kono, the disappointment visible in her eyes too. Kono averted her gaze and shuffled on her feet. She didn't know how to deal with her family or anyone for that matter. Her parents may be letting her stay but she still didn't think they were happy about it and just because they let her stay didn't mean the rest of the family wanted her about. She felt tears sting her eyes at the awkward silence.

"I'm Adam" Adam offered hoping to break the silence.

Mele looked to Adam but gave him a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Mele"

"It's nice to meet you"

"How are you Kono?" Mele asked.

Kono peered through wet lashes.

"Okay" She muttered in embarrassment.

"Are you guys coming outside?" Kam asked as everyone followed.

Kono and Adam remained behind and Kono grabbed some water. They sat on the couch away from the adults. Kono felt embarrassed and didn't know what to say to anyone.

"You okay sweetheart?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine"

"I'm here for you"

"I know"

Chin's sisters Leia and Kyla came downstairs and saw Kono and Adam on the couch, no TV on just silence. They both saw the tears in Kono's eyes as she looked up at them. They were both disappointed and shocked but they adored Kono and didn't plan to be too harsh on her.

"Hey cuz"

"Hiya"

"Is this Adam?"

"Yeah"

"I'm Leia"

"Hi"

"I'm Kyla"

"You not sitting outside with the others?"

"Were fine here" Kono mumbled sadly.

"You can come sit with us outside?" Kyla suggested.

"It's okay, it's better this way"

"Sweetheart avoiding the family isn't the answer"

"I don't want to cause trouble" Kono sighed.

"Cuz…"

"It's fine" Kono stated firmly.

"No come sit with us" Leia persuaded.

Kono and Adam relented and joined the others but the tension was clear. After a while Kono began to feel sick, really sick. She hated that morning sickness lasted all day and she quickly jumped from her seat and mumbled something about the bathroom before rushing off. Kono ran upstairs and into the bathroom, just making it to the toilet in time as she vomited.

"Erghh" Kono moaned as she continued to be sick.

Chin heard someone rush up the stairs and the sudden sound of retching. He knew Nani and Ke'ano were coming round but wasn't sure Kono would show her face. He wandered to the bathroom to see who it was and felt awful seeing Kono spewing her guts, her skin pale and sticky.

"Cuz…"

Kono's head shot round and her eyes went wide as she heard Chin. It was the last person she expected to see and she wished she had closed the bathroom door.

"I'm fine" Kono muttered before turning back to the toilet.

"Do you need anything?" Chin asked but his tone was cold.

"No…thanks" Kono muttered not looking at him.

Chin turned around and left closing the door behind him. He felt bad but he was still angry and instead headed downstairs to greet his aunt and uncle. Kono just wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. She cleaned up and went to the bathroom door. She locked it and slid down it sobbing uncontrollably at her situation, at the hate in everyone's eyes, the disappointment and anger. She didn't know what to do anymore, didn't know who to turn to. She knew she was to blame, knew she had messed up but she wished someone would be there for her and Adam.

Adam sat uncomfortably outside and wandered where Kono was. The tension had grown even more since Chin arrived at the table and Adam just wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"I might just go check on Kono" Adam muttered.

"She's sick" Chin informed coldly.

Adam stood quickly along with Kyla.

"Why didn't you say?" Kyla yelled at Chin.

"She's pregnant of course she's being sick" Chin sighed although part of him felt bad.

Adam and Kyla headed upstairs to the bathroom and knocked on the door hearing Kono crying.

"Babe open the door" Adam begged.

"Cuz come on"

Kono sighed but unlocked the door. Adam rushed in and held Kono in his arms, rocking her gently as she cried it out.

"Cuz what's wrong?" Kyla asked softly as she knelt down to Kono.

"I'm sorry" Kono sobbed

"Why cuz?"

"I messed up, everything's my fault and everyone hates me. It's so tense and awkward and mum and dad don't love the baby and it's my fault that my baby's grandparents won't love it and I have no money to look after a baby" Kono cried hysterically.

"Baby please stop crying" Adam begged.

"I'm so sorry…I just want to leave…I don't want to be here anymore!" Kono sobbed.

Kyla felt awful and wiped Kono's cheeks of tears.

"Cuz why would you leave?"

"Because no one want's me here" Kono sobbed. "I don't want to keep making everyone angry…if I go everyone will be okay again because I won't be here"

"Baby girl no one hates you…"

"Chin does! I text him that I loved him and I was sorry but he didn't reply"

Kyla sighed and stormed downstairs angrily. She headed to the garden and stared at her family.

"I know she messed up but seriously the girls upstairs crying hysterically thinking everyone hates her and blaming herself for everything! She wants to leave to make everyone happy, she think's no one wants her and that you hate her" Kyla said directing the last bit to Chin.

Nani felt terrible seeing her niece tell her what her baby girl was going through.

"She's also been suffering with sever morning sickness and hasn't seeked any help because she doesn't know who to talk to" Kyla added.

Nani stood up but Kyla made her sit back down.

"Let me talk to her, she doesn't want to ruin your birthday"

"Can you tell her to come down, will talk" Nani whispered sadly.

"Yeah"

Kyla managed to bring Kono and Adam down to the living room where everyone sat. Kono was scared but she wanted to talk. Nani grabbed Kono's hadn gently and tugged her down next to her with Adam on the other side of Kono.

"Ipo" Nani sighed.

"I'm sorry" Kono sobbed.

"You need to stop apologising cuz, you messed up but you're trying to do the right thing, you could have given up but you're not, stop feeling guilty" Kyla said backing Kono up.

"We need to talk darling"

"I don't want to make you mad"

"You won't, I'm sorry I've been a rubbish mum lately"

"You haven't"

"I should have been there for you"

"Darling no one hates you" Ke'ano added.

Kono glanced at Chin then looked down.

Ipo I love my grandbaby, so does your dad" Nani said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I've made you feel otherwise"

"I'm just scared that you won't love this baby as much as any other children I have in the future"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because we don't talk much…I didn't expect you to be around much"

"Why would you think that?!"

"Because you're angry at me"

"Baby I'm disappointed but I will be there for this baby"

"I hate that I disappointed you" Kono sobbed.

Nani sighed and hugged Kono close for the first time in a while. Kono took the moment and crawled into Nani's lap hugging her close and crying.

"I've never stopped loving you keikei and I will always love you. I may be disappointed in your actions but we all make mistakes"

"Do you hate me?"

"No!"

"…"

"We all love you"

Kono looked at Chin sadly and had to try choked back a sob as she thought of how she had messed up everything with him.

"Chin I'm sorry" Kono cried.

Chin's eyes welled up and he shook his head feeling guilty as hell. He moved and grabbed Kono and pulled her from Nani to his own lap and held her close, just sitting with her and being there.

"I love you cuz" He whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Kono knocked on her mother's bedroom door and waited for a reply. She heard a faint come in and she took a breath and entered.

"Kono?" Her mother questioned as she put on her earrings.

Kono shuffled nervously and smiled weakly. It had been a few days since Kono opened up a little to her parents and Chin's family. Thing's seemed better with everyone making an effort to talk more but Kono still felt the need to isolate herself. Things were starting to get on top of her though and she finally decided to talk to her mum.

"Can I talk to you?"

Nani could see that Kono was conflicted and worried and she patted the space on the stool at her dressing table, shuffling over to make room for Kono.

"Come here" Nani smiled.

Kono joined her mum and sat down avoiding her reflection in the mirror.

"What's wrong keikei?"

Kono peered up at her mother sadly.

"I'm scared" She whispered almost inaudibly.

Nani sighed and brushed Kono's hair out her face.

"What's scaring you?"

"Everything"

"Let's start with one thing at a time?"

"I…ergh, I'm worried about me and Adam, I'm scared to go back to school and I'm scared to give birth and look after the baby, I don't want to mess it up"

"Firstly…giving birth is the most magical and beautiful thing yes it hurts but you my sweetheart will be amazing and you won't mess it up, you'll learn. Also school is school, you have to go to support your baby and it might be hard but think of your baby, and what's worrying you about you and Adam?"

"I just feel like we've rushed everything and I know it's my fault but I don't want to ruin things because we've jumped to having a baby. We never officially went on dates or labelled ourselves until after I found out I was pregnant. Everything just happened so quickly and no we live together and share a room…and we've only ever slept with each other that one time…and he said he loved me but I couldn't say it back. I don't know what love is…I just don't think I'm ready." Kono mumbles with a blush.

Nani could see how worried Kono was and although she knew both her and Adam had put themselves in the situation she understood why it would scare Kono. She was proud that Kono could admit it.

"Darling I'm very proud of you that you can admit these worry's, you and Adam have jumped head first into this and you will have to make that jump with your baby, but maybe for now you can take things a little slower. You don't have to say you love him, not if you're not ready, just take your time. "

"How?"

"Well you need to be honest with him about how you feel, but you could have date nights, and maybe Adam moves into the spare bedroom. It doesn't have to be because you don't want to be with him it just gives you both some space"

"I don't want to upset him"

"It's best to be honest"

Kono took a deep breath and looked at her reflection. She felt horrible with the morning sickness and her emotions were messing her up. She just couldn't stop feeling guilty, she thought she was going to be a terrible mother and she just didn't know how she could mess up so badly. She thought she had ruined everything. Not that she regretted her baby but she was so scared.

"I've ruined my surfing career"

"You've put it on hold…you still have a career, you've had a fantastic career and maybe this is destiny…you weren't meant to be a surfer forever just don't stress"

"But you taught me everything, you're the reason I love surfing and I feel like I've let you down" Kono sobbed.

"No you haven't, you are an amazingly, beautiful talented young woman" Nani said stroking Kono's hair and both looking into the mirror. "I will forever be proud of you ipo…the way you're handling this and taking responsibility I couldn't be prouder"

"Thank you for not kicking me out" Kono whispered.

"Never"

Kono smiled a watery smile and let her mum wipe her tears.

"Me and your dad are heading out keikei so why don't you and Adam have a cosy night in and talk to him ipo"

"Okay"

Kono snuggled up with Adam on the couch, his hand gently caressing her belly where a tiny bump was beginning to become visible. She felt her inside twist with guilt, wishing she didn't have to hurt him.

"Adam"

"Hmm"

"Can we talk?"

Adam stopped his caresses and sat up straighter to look Kono in the eye.

"What up?"

From Kono's little fidgets Adam could tell something was really getting to her but he remained quiet and allowed her to speak when she was ready.

"I don't think were on the same page in regards to our relationship, I don't think I feel how you feel" Kono began nervously.

Adam frowned and felt his stomach drop. He hadn't suspected any concerns from Kono or doubts and from the look on her face he determined that she was breaking up with him.

"Will you still let me see the baby?" Adam asked as he moved to sit up properly no longer touching Kono.

"What? Of course Adam you're the dad, why would you think you can't see the baby?"

"Because most people who break up, especially when there young don't always see their baby, especially the dad" Adam said sadly.

Kono felt tears pool in her eyes feeling even guiltier for leading Adam to believe she was breaking up with him.

"Adam I'm not breaking up with you!"

Adam turned back to look at Kono, shock and relief across his face.

"You're not?"

"No…I just…you said you loved me and I didn't say it back"

Adam sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around Kono.

"Babe its okay, you don't have to say it back"

"I feel bad though…I just don't know how I feel about us. I do love you because you're my boyfriend and best friend and baby daddy but I don't know if I'm in love with you yet…I don't know what love feels like. I just feel like we've jumped straight to having a baby which I know is my fault but I wish we had dated and got to know each other more. I know we knew each other as friends, even best friends but we never did the dating thing like normal couples and now we live together and share a room and…"

"It's just too much?" Adam asked knowing Kono all too well.

"How did you know?"

"You're my girlfriend, but you're also my best friend and like you said we were best friends first. Best friends know almost everything about each other." Adam grinned.

"What if I don't know everything about you?"

"I think you know more about me than you think…you need to think like a best friend sometimes"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No…although I do wish you would stop blaming yourself for getting pregnant, you needed me to make our baby" Adam chuckled.

"I know…"

"And if you're not in love with me yet that's fine…it takes time."

"But you said it…did you not mean it?"

"I did mean it, I'm very in love with you but I see it differently, I'm in a different position. You're my girlfriend and you're carrying part of me inside you. You're looking after my baby and doing everything to make sure our baby is okay and that just makes me in love with you. But for you, you're trying to deal with actually being pregnant, you have loads on your mind its okay to not always have me on your mind"

"You're always on my mind babe" Kono smiled sweetly.

"Maybe we should go back to the beginning, while our baby isn't actually here yet let's take that time to get to know each other again…will go on dates"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Kono grinned but realised the problem of sharing a room still hadn't been discussed. Adam tilted her chin and forced her to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Sometimes I just need my own space" Kono mumbled.

Adam knew sharing a room was sometimes a problem. They would argue when Kono got annoyed and Adam sometimes wished he had his own space still.

"Maybe we should make up the spare room and I'll sleep there"

Kono couldn't shake the guilty feeling and snuggled closer to Adam.

"I don't want you to think I don't want you…"

"Hey, we all need space sometimes."

"It's not even at night…I like having you with me at night, I'm so used it now it's weird if I go to sleep first and you're not there…it's just during the day if were both in my room…"

"We get under each other's feet"

"Yeah…and I don't want it to lead to arguing and then us hating each other. That's why I'm worried that we never dated properly"

"Okay…will sort the spare room for some extra space and will go on dates and just go back to basic"

"Thank you"

"Hey, you're perfect" Adam winked giving Kono a kiss.

"There's one more thing" Kono whispered.

"Hmm"

"We've only had sex once"

"Yeah"

"I'm scared to do it again…we were drunk last time…"

"No rush"

"Promise"

"Promise…besides sex is like a third date kinda thing!" Adam laughed.

Kono giggled and curled into his side while they watched a film and enjoyed each other's company, Kono now feeling better about everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Kono and Adam walked hand in hand towards the school gates, feeling the burn of eyes boring into them. Kono's year had been told about her pregnancy and it of course had spread around the whole school. She had hoped her friends would at least be supportive but most seemed either uninterested or were judgmental. Some of her closer friends had text her when they found out she was pregnant asking why she would ever have slept with Adam. It upset her greatly to see how judgmental her friends were and that they didn't like Adam. She was petrified to go to her lessons knowing Adam was the year above her so wouldn't be around.

"You going to be okay babe?" Adam asked as they stopped outside her class.

"I wish you were in my year"

"I know babe but it will be fine, people will get bored of gossiping, just ignore them."

"Will you be about at lunch?"

"Yes sweetheart I'll get you from English"

"Okay"

"Be fab!"

Kono kissed Adam goodbye and followed her class into the room, taking a seat at the very back in the corner. She avoided looking at anyone and hoped to keep attention off of her. The teacher walked slowly towards the back though and stopped by Kono.

"It's good to see you back Kono" Miss Bevel said.

"Thanks" Kono mumbled hoping people would stop looking her way.

"If you need to leave at any point that's fine you don't need to ask"

"Okay"

Miss Bevel smiled and went back to the front getting everyone's attention and re-directing it from Kono.

It didn't take long however for people to start whispering and looking at her, then someone passed her a note.

 _Did he pay you to sleep with him?_

 _Bet he doesn't want you or the sprog!_

Kono blinked back the tears and just focused on her text book. She was determined not to walk out over bullies; she wanted to do well for her baby.

When lunch time came Kono left her class expecting to see Adam waiting for her but he wasn't about. Everyone that walked past just stared at her and made comments, whispering in groups and looking towards her, some even laughing. She decided waiting wouldn't look good and people would just keep staring so she made her way down the corridor but her so called friends caught up to her and stopped her.

"So are you actually pregnant with Noshimuri's kid?" Rein asked.

"Yes, don't call him that, his names Adam"

"I can't believe you had sex with him, or that he slept with you" Marley laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're just you…he's a rich kid, or was he could have had anyone"

Kono felt herself want to cry but refused to let her friends see her tears.

"How can you say that, I thought we were friends?"

"Well you ran off with him and had sex"

"So what?"

"We didn't even know you were dating?"

"We…"

"You weren't were you?" Rein exclaimed

"So!"

"You slut!" Chloe laughed as she overheard and joined them.

"We were friends he wasn't random."

"Still"

"Why does being pregnant have to change our friendship?" Kono asked sadly.

"You're all over Adam and now you've ruined your life with some kid…we don't like him and we don't want to be around a baby so there"

Kono sighed and shook her head before walking away towards the school field.

Kono returned home in an angry mood. She was upset over what happened with her friends and Adam hadn't met her like her promised. He hadn't even answered her texts or calls all day.

"Hey keikei" Nani greeted when Kono stormed through the door. "What's wrong ipo?"

"I hate school, everyone hates me, no one want's to be my friend and Adam didn't meet me like he promised!" Kono sobbed hysterically, her hormones getting the better of her.

Nani rushed to Kono's side and pulled her into her embrace protectively. She had a feeling school would be hard for Kono but she didn't expect to see her so upset.

"Let's sit down keikei" Nani ushered. "Take some deep breaths ipo"

"It was horrible"

"Sshh, tell me what happened"

"Everyone knows, there all whispering and talking about me and then Rein, Marley and Chloe said they don't want to be friends with me anymore because they don't like Adam and they don't want to be around a baby…they said I've ruined my life….and Adam said he would meet me at lunch and he didn't and he didn't answer my texts" Kono sobbed.

"Okay darling calm down…people are going to say stuff ipo but you have to learn to ignore it. Those girls are pathetic and childish, they have no idea what sort of an amazing friend their loosing but you can't let them bring you down. You are wonderful and brave and you are being so grown up and responsible…do not worry about immature girls"

"It wouldn't have been so bad if Adam was there but he wasn't" Kono cried.

"Keikei Adam may have a reason, let's wait until he come's home and find out where he was"

Kono nodded sadly and sobbed. It wasn't long before Adam walked through the door with worry on his face.

"Oh thank god you're here" Adam sighed in relief.

"Where were you? You didn't meet me!" Kono yelled angrily.

Adam felt terrible and quickly jumped to defend himself, moving towards her and pulling her down next to him.

"My phone died, I got stuck in class doing a test so by the time I got out you were gone. I looked around for you but I didn't find you then I got called to speak with Mrs Moore about stuff. I went to your last class after I finished but you had been let out already. I'm sorry baby" Adam apologised.

Kono felt silly for over reacting and leaned into Adam's embrace.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure my phones fully charged for tomorrow"

"Okay"

"How was your day then?" Adam asked having had a relatively okay day himself.

Kono bowed her head sadly.

"Horrible"

"What happened?"

Nani left the two to talk and busied herself making them hot chocolates.

"My friends hate me, they say I've ruined my life and they don't like you…they don't want anything to do with me" Kono sobbed. "And everyone else just whispers about me"

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you're having trouble because of me"

"It's not your fault"

"I can stay away from your friends if that would make them stay friends with you?"

"No, I don't want you to feel like you have to avoid people…if they can't accept this I don't want to be their friends anyway"

Nani smiled from the kitchen watching the two together. She loved how mature they both were and appreciated how much Adam looked after Kono.

"Here you both are" Nani grinned handing them hot chocolates.

"Thanks mum"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review! I know this is not mega long but I didn't want anything else in this chapter. I Think the next chapter will be a bit of a time jump hopefully i'll update tomorrow!**

 **Chapter six**

Adam's stomach did somersaults with nerves as he looked in the mirror. He had moved some things into the spare room to give Kono her space when she needed it and he used the room to get ready for their first official date. He looked at himself, dressed in blue chinos and a crisp white shirt. He was really nervous which was ridiculous; he was having a baby with Kono but he had never taken a girl out on a date. Sure he and Kono went out all the time, even before they found out she was pregnant but it was never labelled. He straightened his shirt and left his room to get Kono, grateful that her parents had taken a seat outside on the lanai while they got ready. He knocked on her room and waited for her to answer.

Kono opened the door to Adam, a grin plastered across her face. She was dressed in a baby blue doll dress with tan sandals and her hair lightly curled. She wore minimal make-up and her bump could just be seen.

"Wow" Adam grinned.

"Hey handsome"

Adam pulled Kono close and kissed her passionately, caressing her face.

"You look amazing"

"Thank you"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes"

Adam took Kono's hand and walked her outside to say goodbye to her parents before heading out.

Kono looked around curiously as she walked hand in hand with Adam down the high street. She was confused that they hadn't gone to a restraunt yet and had no idea where he would take her.

"Babe where are we going?"

"Erm…to the pizza shop" Adam said with a chuckled.

Kono frowned and crooked an eyebrow at him, she wasn't sure if he was serious and if he was she didn't want to see rude.

"Oh okay" She said with a false smile.

Adam laughed and hurried her along.

"Just wait" He winked.

They arrived at the pizza place and Adam ordered a large Hawaiian pizza and some cookie dough. Kono stood puzzled the whole time but decided to trust Adam, although she had expected something…better. When the food was ready Adam took it and led Kono out of the shop and walked her towards the beach.

"Adam where are we going"

"Just wait"

Kono sighed but continued to follow Adam.

Eventually they reached the beach and Adam led Kono over to the cliffs. Kono hadn't explored this part of the beach much and was curious. They stopped at the bottom of the cliff and Adam began to climb, reaching a hand out to Kono. She took it easily with a grin across her face. Adam pulled Kono up onto a ledge that over looked the ocean and the beautiful sunset sky filled with gorgeous colours and the twinkle of the water.

"Adam" Kono smiled with teary eyes.

"I thought since you love the beach so much, it would be nicer to eat here with a view rather than some crowded restraunt. I know pizza isn't the most romantic thing but you love it and this meant we could be alone." Adam explained.

"I love it, it's perfect"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…I'm not one for fancy things"

"We can do restraunt dates any day"

"Exactly"

"So…would you like a slice?" Adam offered opening up the pizza.

"Why thank you" Kono giggled.

"So…shall we get to know each other" Adam laughed.

"Hmmm how about we can ask each other some questions"

"Sounds good"

"What's your favourite time of year?" Kono asked.

"Hmm okay not very juicy…probably Christmas"

"Ha I didn't know what to ask"

"Okay…how did you get into surfing?"

"You know my mum taught me…"

"Yes but give me details, you love it I want to know more"

"Fine…my mum started teaching me when I was about four…she had got me in the water when I was a baby but she started teaching me when I was four. She was amazing, she is so talented and I just loved it." Kono smiled proudly.

"That's cute"

"Mmmm…so…I don't know" Kono laughed.

"You can ask me anything"

"I don't want to upset you"

"Why would you upset me?"

Kono paused and swallowed her food before looking at Adam.

"Tell me about your mum"

Adam remained silent for a moment before smiling and proceeding.

"Her name was Olga, she was a teacher in Japan and then she met my dad and he made enough money for her to stop working. I've always though he put pressure on her to live off of him. She was a very independent women but my father is very controlling. I remember how she would take me out on day trips while Michael would stay with my father. She was amazing, always pushing me to do well."

"She sounds like a great woman"

"She was"

"How did she die…you've never said"

"Arhh…she was hit by a car"

"Oh Adam…"

"She jumped in front of a car to save a young boy who had run out"

"God"

"She would do anything for anyone"

"I wish I could have met her"

"Mmm, she would have really liked you"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey I said you could ask me anything"

"Okay ask me something cheerful!"

"Ahhh tell me an embarrassing story"

"What!"

"Yeah…from when you were little"

"Hmm okay…When I was five I got lost in a department store and I was so sleepy I found my way to the bed section and fell asleep in one of the show beds…the manager found me when he was showing the bed to a couple"

"Oh that's great!"

"Mum and dad bring it up loads…they always say buy a bed get a Kono free"

"Haha"

"Okay tell me something embarrassing"

"Hmm when I was eleven I ran into a glass back door and broke my nose"

"Seriously!"

"Yeah I even saw my reflection but I kept on running"

"You idiot!" Kono chuckled hysterically.

"Hey you sleep in show beds!"

"Hmmm tell me something you like about me" Kono asked softly

Adam smiled and tucked Kono's hair behind her ear.

"I love you dimpled smile…it brightens my day"

Kono grinned and flashed Adam her smile.

"What about me?" Adam asked.

"Mmmm I love you" Kono whispered honestly as she leant her nose to his.

"Really?" Adam asked in a husky voice.

"Yes…I love you Adam, I really do"

Adam grinned and Kono bit her lip sexily before they moved in to kiss romantically, the kiss hotter than any kiss they had shared before.

"Mmmm"

"This date is perfect"

"Let's watch the stars for a while"

"Perfect"

"Is everything perfect?"

"Mmm just like you" Kono giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for delay not been well. The next part I will do tomorrow I was going to add to this but didn't have time now and thought you would want some update so here we are.

 **Chapter six**

 ** _Six months pregnant_**

Kono waddled along the corridor carrying her textbooks. She felt enormous with her growing belly plus the bullying from the girls. Since Adam was the year above his timetable was different and was often not in school so Kono was left alone. Adam had offered to come into school and be with her but she protested and claimed she was fine because she didn't want him finding out about the bullies.

"Oi fat chop!"

"Hey look it's the podge waddling along with her sprog"

"What's it feel like to have your life ruined and you're not even eighteen!"

Kono turned around briskly not wanting to deal with the girls and their comments. The groups of them taken full advantage and making it difficult for Kono to defend herself.

"Don't you want to talk to us?" Rein chuckled.

"Would you please just leave me alone?!" Kono snapped.

"Awww poor baby"

"Hey Kono!" Jack called, a guy from her year who had stayed relatively quiet since everyone discovered the pregnancy.

"Jack?" Kono muttered hoping he was coming to help her.

Jack grinned and placed an arm around Kono and she sighed in relief. She didn't know Jack very well but some help was appreciated.

"Girl's leave her alone, calling her fat isn't nice…you're asking the wrong questions we all want to know what the sex was like! Was it worth it?!" Jack chuckled pushing Kono against a locker.

Kono felt tears prick her eyes and she tried to move through the crowd not wanting them to see her crying.

"Oh come on Kalakaua, did he take your virginity?!"

"Leave me alone!"

"You got more than you bargained for!"

"Go away!"

"Maybe your baby will be a dick like its dad and grandad!"

"Don't talk about Adam like that!"

"You're going to get so much fatter and uglier! I can't believe Noshimuri slept with you!"

"I heard they were drunk" Some called.

"Oh so he didn't know what he was doing!?"

"Go away please!"

"Bet he's thinking shit now I'm stuck with her"

"You've ruined your life, Noshimuri's life and hat baby of yours!"

Kono couldn't take it anymore and turned around swiftly, forcefully placing a hard punch to Jack's face, blood spewing from his nose as it collided with Kono's fist.

"Hey bitch you broke my nose!" Jack yelled pushing Kono hard enough for her to fall to the ground.

Kono looked up tearfully as everyone looked down on her. She heard the pounding feet of the head teacher racing down the hall.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!?" Mr Harlow yelled.

"She broke my nose!" Jack cried dramatically.

"Why is Kono on the floor?"

"She lost her balance when she hit me!"

"You liar, you pushed me!" Kono yelled.

"Kono hit Jack first"

"Jack you go to the medical room, everyone else go to your lessons, Kono your coming to my office."

Kono sat in the large brown chair in front of the principle her gaze firmly focused on her lap where she held ice to her knuckles, while the principle stared at her.

"What happened in the corridor is most unlike you Kono therefore I want to give you the opportunity to explain yourself and what happened before I move onto punishment." Mr Harlow explained.

Kono sat nervously not wanting to admit to the bullying. She went to open her mouth when Mrs Moore entered and joined them.

"I've just explained to Kono that her behaviour is unlike her and she now has the opportunity to explain" Mr Harlow muttered.

"Okay, why don't you explain Kono" Mrs Moore said softly.

Kono liked Mrs Moore, she trusted her and found she had been a new face to talk to during the pregnancy. She never delved much information but to be able to say if she had a good or bad day helped in a strange way, Mrs Moore just had a comforting touch and Kono never felt judged by her but Kono was not ready to admit to being bullied, she was strong she never let anyone get the better of her she never had.

"I can't explain my actions" Kono mumbled tearfully.

A deep sigh left both members of staff as they looked to each other.

"Something must have prompted you to punch Jack?" Mrs Moore prodded.

"I…I can't explain…I have no excuse"

Mr Harlow sighed hoping Kono would open up. Neither staff member believed Kono but unless she was honest they couldn't do anything to help her, she would therefore have to deal with the consequences.

"Can you ring Mrs Kalakaua" Mr Harlow whispered to Mrs Moore.

Nani opened the front door and Kono trudged in behind her feeling emotionally drained and confused. Her mind was racing and she was questioning everything that she barley registered her mother's tone until now.

"A weeks suspension is serious Kono! You need to be getting good grades and be at school to do the work. How could you just punch someone, what sort of example are you setting for your baby. How do you expect to be a mother if you can't even deal with situations at school or if you fail school for your attitude!" Nani cried angrily.

Kono felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. The thought that her mum didn't think she was capable of being a mother hurt. Deep down she knew she had reason but the other side of her believed her mum.

"Just go to your room Kono" Nani snapped.

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he left his room.

"Nothing" Kono mumbled.

"Kono! She's been suspended for a week for punching another student" Nani informed

"Babe what happened?"

"Just leave it Adam"

"Kono"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kono snapped and rushed to her room.

Adam stood in shock and looked to Nani despairingly.

"I don't know what to say Adam"

Kono lay on her bed in tears, her stomach churning with all the thought and ideas people had put in her mind. She looked to her bump sadly before Adam entered the room.

"Kono can we talk"

"Adam I don't want to talk"

"Babe please...just tell me what made you hit someone"

"I wanted to" Kono snapped.

"Sweetheart"

"Adam just leave"

"No, you're my girlfriend I want to know what's going on"

Kono groaned in frustration and anger and sat bolt upright staring at Adam angrily.

"What's going on is I don't want to do this….us, I want you to leave I don't want you here" Kono snapped fighting the tears.

"What?" Adam chocked as tears welled in his own eyes.

"I don't want to be with you"

"Babe…"

"Please Adam just leave"

"No, you're having my baby I won't let you do this"

"Get out!" Kono exclaimed.

Adam took a step back in shock and nodded his head softly. Nani hovered behind him equally shocked and upset.

"I'm sorry" Adam whispered.

Adam lay on the beach, his head rested on his bag of stuff he packed in a hurry. He had left the house quickly not wanting to anger Kono further and have her hurt the baby. He was confused at her behaviour and scared. He had nowhere to go, he had lost his girlfriend and he may have lost his baby too. He looked at the stars sadly then peered to his side but Kono wasn't there. Tonight he was stargazing alone. He felt tears roll down his cheeks and stopped fighting the tears.

"Adam?" Nani whispered.

Adam opened his eyes and saw Nani standing over sat upright and wiped his wet cheeks in embarrassment.

"Nani?"

"Come home"

"Kono doesn't want me there"

"I don't care what she wants, she's being selfish…you have the guest room anyway"

"I don't want to upset her further"

"She can deal with it"

"Honestly I'm just going to cause her more trouble"

"Adam you have nowhere to go, just come with me" Nani persuaded firmly.

Adam was grateful and stood with his stuff and followed Nani to the car.

 ** _A week later_**

Kono sat at her desk staring at her laptop her eyes going fuzzy as she tried to re-focus. She had hardly spoken to anyone the past week, her and Adam trying their very best to avoid each other. She could see the hurt in his eyes but something was telling her she was doing the right thing. She printed off another page and closed her laptop. She looked at the paper, a website for adoption. Kono found her hand wavering to her stomach and she stroked her belly gently.

"I'm sorry baby but this is what's best…I don't want to ruin your life or your daddies"

Kono walked down the corridor with a cold hard stare, ignoring everyone around her. She heard the bullies follow her down the corridor and she clenched her fist ready to smack someone again. Before she reach the corner she felt someone pulled her bag strap, spinning her round.

"So Kalakaua you kept your mouth shut!" Jack spat.

"What do you care?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, it was very nice of you" Jack smirked.

"Whatever"

"It wasn't very nice of you to break my nose though was it?"

"I took all the blame just leave it!"

"I don't work like that"

"Just go"

Jack pushed Kono against the wall and whispered in her ear venomously.

"I can be just as violent" He whispered before punching Kono in the stomach. "Pay backs a bitch"

"JACK GET TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!" Mrs Moore screamed her voice catching every single persons attention.

Kono grimaced in pain and curled over crouching to her knees.

"Kono it's okay will get you checked over" Mrs Moore explained softly as she comforted Kono.

Kono lay on the hospital bed nervously, waiting to be seen by a doctor. Mrs Moore had brought her to the hospital and was waiting outside for her parents and Adam to arrive. Kono felt conflicted and emotional unsure how to deal with everything. She didn't want to cry but when Adam and her family burst into the room she couldn't hold back. The tears flooded her cheeks and Adam pulled her into a strong embrace letting her cry it out.

"Oh babe I'm here" Adam comforted.

"Were all here ipo" Nani said softly.

Kono composed herself and allowed the doctor to take a look at her stomach. She explained that any blow to the stomach whilst pregnant would be sore but didn't mean anything bad. She squeezed gel onto Kono's belly and moved the wand about.

"There you are, that's your baby"

Kono sobbed and grasped Adam's hand tightly as a heartbeat filled the room.

"That's our baby" Adam sobbed.

Kono cried but looked at the screen blankly. She felt so attached to her baby but she didn't want to. She was ready to give her baby up, or so she led herself to believe.

The doctor swiftly left the group and decided to keep Kono under observation for a few more hours. Nani and Ke'ano were both there plus Chin and Adam. They all looked to Kono sadly wanting to know what was going through her head, especially since they found the paper on adoption.

"Kono sweetheart we need to talk" Nani began.

"I don't want to"

"Kono we found the paper on adoption" Nani informed.

Kono's eyes went wide and she looked at Adam.

"Please don't do this to me" He begged breaking her heart.

"Adam…"

"Kono we can do this"

"No…no I can't"

"We will all support you" Ke'ano tried.

"No please…"Kono sobbed.

"Ipo Mrs Moore heard what Jack said, we know he's been causing trouble and he admitted that there a whole group making problems for you"

"I'm sorry" Kono cried.

"Babe can we talk" Adam tried

"No I can't I can't talk"

Chin moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Kono's hair out her face.

"Cuz can we talk?" He asked softly.

They hadn't spoken much since Kono found out she was pregnant because she felt like she disappointed Chin so much that he wouldn't want to see her but the look in his eyes at that moment said otherwise.

"Okay"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Everyone had left the room leaving the cousins alone. Chin smiled softly at Kono and decided that forcing her to talk wouldn't work with her; she was clearly keeping queit for a reason.

"You going to shove over so I can lie down" Chin grinned cheekily.

Kono knew what Chin was doing, trying to be cool but she didn't care she seeked his comfort in that moment and moved over.

"So" Chin began wrapping an arm around Kono's shoulders so she was tucked into his side.

"I don't want to talk Chin"

"Hmmm well we can just chill, I sent the others away so it's just us"

"You going to try and make me talk"

"Actually I thought we could talk about me"

"Why?"

"Well…I met someone" Chin informed looking to Kono hopefully.

"Oh"

"Are you going to get jealous like always?" Chin mocked.

"I do not get jealous!"

"Ha! You through a shave ice in Malia's face and cancelled my date with Leilani without me knowing"

"Firstly I was only six when I through the shave ice at Malia, and two you lied and said you would spend the day with me!"

"Oh so it's okay then!"

Kono smirked and nudged Chin lightly.

"What's her name?" Kono asked softly.

"Abby Dunn"

"What sort of a name is that?" Kono mocked.

"Hey…she's really nice cuz"

"Hmmm I'll decide that"

"So you're open to meeting her"

Kono went silent and looked to her hands.

"What's wrong cuz?" Chin asked.

They sat in silence for a moment, Chin leaving Kono and giving her whatever time she needed.

"It's best she doesn't meet me"

"Why would you say that?"

Kono didn't answer she just looked to her belly.

"Kono do you think Abby would judge you?"

"No, I don't care if she judges me, but she might not want to be with you if she sees that you have a pregnant teenage cousin"

"Oh Cuz don't be silly!"

"My friends don't want to be friends with me anymore because I'm pregnant"

"Abby wouldn't judge you…she knows your pregnant"

"What?"

"I told her"

"Why?"

"Someone to talk to about it"

"I'm sorry"

"Why you apologising?"

"Everything's my fault"

"No it's not Kono…what have you're so called friends been doing then?"

"Ergh I knew you would get the topic to me!"

"You brought it on yourself!"

Kono frowned angrily and leaned back, her stare firm and un-wavering.

"They just don't want to be my friend since I got pregnant"

"Have they been bullying you because if it?" Chin asked knowing it was true but wanting Kono to admit it.

She remained quiet again and bit her lip nervously. She had kept the bullying quiet for so long because she didn't want to admit to being bullied.

"Cuz"

"Yes" Kono admitted with a small sob.

Chin knew being too sympathetic with his baby cousin didn't work so he just pulled her tighter into his embrace and stayed quiet.

"I didn't want to be weak…but I am because I couldn't get them to stop" Kono cried openly.

Chin brought a hand to her head and stroked her hair and leaned down to her ear whispering softly.

"You my sweet girl are not weak, you're brave, stubborn and I love you cuz, don't ever thing your less than you are. Those girls and this Jack guy are nasty and have nothing better to do with their time. You're a fighter and you proved it with that punch" Chin smiled kissing her cheek.

"I kept telling them to stop"

"Sshhhh I know cuz"

"My life's such a mess Chin and I don't know what to do anymore!" Kono cried.

"Is that why you've been looking at adoption forms?" Chin asked, gently pushing Kono.

"I can't do this"

"Why not, you've never once suggested you can't do this before"

"They said I've ruined my life, Adam's life and my babies life…I don't want to mess it up and hurt my baby, they baby's better off without me!" Kono sobbed. "So is Adam"

"Oh cuz…do you want to give up your baby?"

"It's better off…"

"Kono do you want to give your baby up?"

"No"

"Do you want to break up with Adam?"

"No"

"So don't listen to what these people are saying, you and Adam are good together and you've both been amazing taking on this responsibility, besides you have all of our support"

Kono wrapped her arm around Chin's stomach and held him closer.

"Do you think I've lost Adam?"

"No cuz, he's waiting outside for you"

"I thought you sent everyone away"

"Yeah but he refused to go, said he would wait just in case you needed him"

"He really is a good guy Chin"

"I know…I judged to quickly"

"I'm sorry we haven't talked" Kono whispered.

"That's partly my fault"

"I wish we weren't so distant"

"Again my fault"

"I got pregnant"

"Yes but your taking responsibility and I couldn't ask for more…I just get scared that my baby cousin is growing up" Chin admitted.

"I'm still your baby cousin"

"Promise me…don't do anymore growing up!"

"I promise"

"I love you cuz"

"I love you more"

"Shall I go get Adam so you can talk to him?"

"Yeah"

"I will wait downstairs and take you both home when you're discharged"

"Thank you"

Chin winked at Kono and left the room to bring Adam in.

Adam walked into the room nervously, feeling as though he had lost everything, believing Kono didn't want him or their baby, but from the tears and her eyes and outstretched arms he realised she was just struggling, unsurprising since the bullying came to light.

"Oh babe come here" Adam hushed as he curled up with Kono and their bump holding her close.

"I'm so sorry Adam, I don't want to break up with you…I love you" Kono sobbed

Adam choked back a sob himself, it was the first time Kono said she loved him…he had said it months ago but she wasn't ready but she had finally said it and from the smile in her eyes she meant it.

"You love me?"

"Yeah…I really do Adam"

"I love you too, I love you so much Kono"

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch"

"Babe you haven't"

"I tried to kick you out"

"You've been dealing with loads and trying to deal with it yourself…its okay sweetheart"

"Love you"

"Hey look at me" Adam whispered softly, tiling her chin. "Are you serious about adoption?" Adam asked sadly.

"I got scared, I thought I would ruin our baby's life if it stayed with me and I thought I'd ruined your life and you didn't really want to be with me…the girls and Jack kept saying I had messed up your life and you didn't want me and the baby…"

"I love you Kono more than anything, those jerks at school haven't got a clue, I want to raise our baby with you"

"I do to…I don't want someone else to have my baby"

"Then stop listening to others and stop doubting yourself…we can do this"

"Okay"

"We got this babe"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for delay in updates guys i'm really busy.**

 **Chapter nine**

Kono gripped Adam's hand tightly as he walked her into the school. He didn't have lessons that day but he insisted on walking Kono to school. It was her first day back since her suspension which had been cut short following the reveal of Jack's bullying. Both Jack and the key girls had been given suspension or isolation and Jack wasn't allowed near Kono. Despite this Kono was still concerned with returning. She knew everyone would know about the bullying and it just made her feel weak and she had no friends to lean on anymore.

"Sweetheart don't worry you will be fine, the teachers won't let anyone hurt you"

"I just can't deal with the looks and whispers"

"You can babe, just ignore them there words mean nothing"

"Will you meet me after school?"

"Yes, you have a meeting with Mrs Moore last lesson right?"

"Yeah"

"Okay I'll come get you from her office"

"Thank you"

Adam grinned and walked Kono to her class where the students were filling into the room. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll see you later"

"See you later"

Kono's lesson went by pretty well with only a few comments and stares. She got the impression that people were finally bored of her and had found other stuff to gossip about. She still sat alone at lunch time on a table at the back of the school diner, everyone else avoiding her. Part of her didn't really care at least it was peaceful.

"Kono?"

Kono looked up to see Poppy Howard standing before her. She was in all of Kono's classes but they had hardly ever spoken, Poppy was a generally shy girl who never caused any one any problems.

"Erm…hi Poppy"

"Can I sit with you?"

Kono frowned and her heart raced as she thought that maybe Poppy was going to say something and others were waiting to join in but then Kono thought about it, it was unlikely Poppy would be that sort of person.

"Sure"

Poppy smiled and took a seat opposite Kono, she almost looked a little nervous herself.

"I erm wanted to apologise" Poppy began softly.

Kono looked at her blankly, beyond confused by the fact someone was talking to her and why on earth they would be apologising.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't stood up for you when others have bullied you, and I've made no effort to talk to you. I know were not exactly friends but that isn't because I dislike you, we've just never crossed paths but now were in every lesson together and we've barley said to words to each other."

"Oh"

"I just want you to know that I don't agree with how people have been treating you and I'm sorry that I haven't stood up for you"

"Erm…thanks"

"My mum had me when she was sixteen" Poppy revealed after a moment.

Kono was surprised at the revelation, not expecting to be told that.

"Really?"

"Yeah she was a single mum raised me on her own…I know she found it hard and went through a lot. I was telling her about you and she made me realise how unfair everyone's been to you. I think my mum's amazing she's so inspirational and I know she wouldn't change anything so you know you haven't ruined your life…it works out and you're lucky you have Adam and family support."

"She's obviously done well with you" Kono smiled.

"She really is my best friend…having a baby young may not be for everyone and it isn't always planned…I know my mum didn't plan me but sometimes it just works out and you have an amazing bond"

"I hope my baby wants to be my best friend."

"You can teach the baby to surf"

"Aha yeah!"

"Shall we head to class?"

"I have a meeting with Mrs Moore"

"Oh okay well let me give you my number, text me if you want to talk" Poppy smiled before leaving.

Kono headed to her meeting with Mrs Moore, she knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in"

Kono took a deep breath and opened the door. She was greeted by a bright smile from Mrs Moore who sat behind her desk in a plush swivel chair.

"Hi Kono, take a seat"

"Thanks"

"I'm glad we can finally sit down and have a chat Kono"

"Yeah"

"You seem nervous?"

"I'm…I am"

"Why Kono?"

"Because I don't like to talk about things"

"Hmmm that's clear"

Kono bowed her head

"Why don't we start with how you and baby are doing, have you had a scan recently?"

Kono smiled grateful with Mrs Moore's manner

"I had a scan last week, the baby's doing well"

"That's great! And how are you?"

"Mmm"

"Kono?"

"Actually I'm sort of okay"

"Okay…why's that?"

"Well…most people still ignore me and talk about me so stuff is still kind of crappy but Poppy Howard spoke to me today…she was actually nice" Kono informed.

"That's great Kono, there's still good people out there"

"Hmmm"

"Did you talk for long?"

"A while, she sort of knows what I'm going through"

"Ahh good so she told you"

"What? Did you make her talk to me?"

"No Kono of course not, Poppy came to me yesterday, she talk to me frequently and she explained how her mum was a teenage mother and that she felt awful for making no effort with you and wanted to try talk to you. She wanted my opinion because she was a little nervous to talk to you"

"Why would she be nervous to talk to me?"

"She's a very quiet girl and you're very confident and stubborn" Mrs Moore grinned

"Is that bad?"

"No Kono not at all, Poppy was just worried because you haven't spoken before"

"I'm glad she did"

"So am I, I'm sure she will be around if you need her Kono, take the window of opportunity she's given you, you may be very different in a lot of ways and not usually friends but sometimes being different is better."

"Yeah you're right"

"So how is everything with Adam?"

"Were good…things got a bit rough because I didn't think I could cope and I pushed him away but he forgave me."

"Why didn't you think you could cope Kono?"

"Because…" Kono sighed in frustration she hated to admit to weakness but she had to be honest, she needed to get things off her chest. "Because of the bullies"

"You let their words get to you?"

"Yeah"

"It's okay Kono, sometimes we need to falter and fall down because it makes us pick ourselves up and we come back stronger"

"I feel a bit stronger"

"It's a start"

"Yeah"

"How are things with your family, I know things were tough to begin with"

"Yeah…I had a long chat with Chin he's helped me a lot…things are better I just feel distant, I was so close with Chin and my mum and I just feel like now I'm not. I feel like I need to take responsibility for my baby but part of me…sometimes I just really want my mum and Chin..."

"You want to be the baby, figuratively speaking."

"Yeah"

"It's normal Kono, if you have a good relationship with your family especially your mum for example you will always need her and want her, have you told her how you feel?"

"No…I'm scared she will be disappointed, I don't want her to think I'm not being responsible for my baby" Kono explained tearfully.

"Kono I'm sure your mum wouldn't think that"

"But she might and I've disappointed her and my family so much already I just don't want to make it worse"

"Do you feel guilty Kono?"

"Everyday"

"What do you feel guilty for?"

"Ruining Adam's life, disappointing my family, and running my babies life" Kono sobbed.

"Adam wouldn't stick around if he thought you had ruined his life, your family may feel a little disappointed but they wouldn't have let you stay and wouldn't support you if they didn't love you and trust me, your baby is one very lucky baby to have you as a mother" Mrs Moore encouraged as she moved to wrap and arm around Kono.

"I just want to make my family proud, I don't want them to see me as the disappointment or that I messed up, I want them to see that I can take responsibility and do a good job of being a mum"

"Then continue what you're doing sweetheart because you're doing fab!"

Adam had met Kono and the two walked home together. Kono felt lighter after her chat with Mrs Moore and she briefly talked to Adam as they strolled along. She decided she really needed to talk to her mum though, she was scared of making things worse but her feelings were eating her up and she needed to get it out. When they got home Nani greeted them and made them drinks. Adam went to get some more work done and left Kono hovering awkwardly by her mum who just sat down in the arm chair.

"Are you okay Kono?" Nani asked.

Kono bit her lip and took a seat on the couch.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yes ipo"

"I erm had a chat with Mrs Moore today"

"Oh ipo how did it go"

"Ahm…alright"

"Really?"

Kono sighed and looked up to her mum.

"We talked about you guys and Chin"

"Oh yeah"

"We discussed our relationship"

"Me and you?"

"Yeah"

"What did you say?"

"That I feel distant from you…and I wish we were still close"

"Oh keikei"

"I just have to take so much responsibility for my baby and my actions and I don't feel like I can talk to you about it because I don't want to disappoint you anymore than I already have…I want to show I can be responsible but I feel like it means I've had to grow up so much that it's just pushed us apart and I'm no longer your baby…I just sometimes wish I could still be the baby…but I didn't want to say anything because I'm scared you'll think I'm not being responsible and I just need to get on with it and then you'd be disappointed." Kono explained growing more tearful but chocking back her sobs.

"Oh ipo….come here" Nani ushered reaching out to Kono and pulling her into her lap, the two curled up in the chair with Kono's bump in the middle of them.

"I'm sorry mum" Kono sobbed.

"Sweetheart, don't apologise…darling you will always be my baby and I don't want to feel distant from you, I want to be like we used to I just thought you wanted your space to be with Adam."

"No I want you" Kono cried.

"You've got me keikei I promise you"


	10. Chapter 10

**It's short but i'm so busy right now I don't have much time to write but this is something!**

 **Chapter ten**

 **Kono's eight months and two weeks pregnant.**

Kono stormed out of her grandmother's house and waddled down the street as her face contorted in anger. It was no longer tears that washed across her face but cold hard fury at the disrespectful members of her family. The words exchanged had been bitter and venomous and Kono was sick and tired of the whispers. She had finally come to peace with herself and her actions and no longer felt the intense feeling of guilt. She was excited to have her baby and start her life with Adam but the lack of support by most of her family hit her hard. She had ignored everyone's calls and begged to be left alone. She swiftly found herself padding along the beach, the sand now cold, the sun long gone. Kono sat down and rested her hands on her stomach, she had been feeling a little off and an odd ache resonated in her stomach. She put it down to the stress caused by her family and watched the crashing waves.

It wasn't long after Kono had sat down that the growing ache in her stomach became more pronounced. She flinch at the shock and rubbed her stomach trying to ease the pain. Her stubborn nature forbidding her to panic and get help and she breathed heavily in an attempt to control her growing agony.

Poppy made her way down the beach, the cool crisp air brushing against her bare skin. She loved to take a swim at night in the peaceful water, the tranquillity putting her at ease after a long day. She waded through the water, the waves lapping at her knees when she noticed the figure of a girl crouched and rocking back and forth. She frowned and headed over, her eyes growing wide when she realised it was Kono.

"Kono!" Poppy called as she ran to Kono's aid, dropping down on her knees.

Kono looked at Poppy, her face was now sweaty and pale and her breathing shaky.

"P…Poppy"

"Oh my god, you're in labour!"

"No, I'm fine I'm just stressed, it's not time"

"Kono your water's have broken" Poppy informed as they both looked at the now damp sand and Kono's wet legs.

"I can't be"

"Well I think you are how early are you?"

"Two weeks"

"That's nothing, it's normal"

"I can't do this yet" Kono cried in pain.

"You can Kono, how long have you been in pain for?"

"I don't know…it started off weak but it got worse about fifteen minutes ago"

"Okay you're going to be fine I'll drive you to the hospital"

"I need my mum and Adam"

"We can call them on the way" Poppy said as she helped Kono stand on shaky legs.

Kono lay in the hospital bed in pain, Poppy by her side while a doctor tried to calm Kono down. Nani and Adam plus the rest of the family were on their way to the hospital. Kono kept crying out for her mum as the doctor tried to keep check on all her vitals.

"Kono you need to breathe"

"I can't!"

"Kono its fine just take deep breaths" Poppy encouraged.

"No I need my mum!"

"Deep breaths"

"ERGHHHHH!"

Kono cried in agony, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried keeping herself relaxed. She wanted to push but the doctor told her she wasn't ready yet. She fisted the sheets in her hands, her face red in pain. Just as the doctor told Kono to start pushing her mum and Adam ran into the room.

"Oh keikei were here" Nani cried as she took her place next to Kono.

"Babe I'm here it's going to be okay, we got this" Adam encouraged, placing a kiss to her temple.

"I hope everything goes okay Kono" Poppy whispered as she went to leave.

"NO don't leave!" Kono sobbed reaching for Poppy.

Poppy frowned but took Kono's hand reassuringly as she stood next to Adam who had his arm wrapped around Kono so she could lean into him.

"Start pushing Kono" The doctor instructed.

"AHHHHHHHH"

"Good girl keep going"

"MMMMPHHHHH"

"And again"

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHH IT HURTS!"

"It's so worth it keikei" Nani whispered.

"I can't do it anymore"

"Ssshhhh you can Kono, you don't give up" Adam encouraged.

"MMMMMPPHHHHHHHARGHHHHH!"

"Yes baby!" Adam cried happily.

"ERGHHHHH"

"One more big one Kono"

"No more" Kono sobbed shaking her head.

"Come on Kono you can do it girl!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Our babies nearly here babe" Adam said.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*Baby cries*

"Oh god…" Kono sobbed happily.

"It's a girl" The doctor informed as she handed Kono the baby.

"We have a daughter" Adam smiled tearfully.

"We do, she's so beautiful" Kono cried as she puckered up and kissed Adam romantically.

"Oh keikei you did so well" Nani grinned proudly.

"We did it" Kono sobbed.

Kono rocked the baby gently as she lay on the bed with Adam, his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"She needs a name" Adam whispers softly.

"Mmmm"

"Mmmm?"

"Mmmm…I like baby girl"

"It's original"

"Very" Kono giggled.

"What about rummy?"

"Rummy…where did you get that one from?"

"She's here because of rum" Adam quirked.

Kono went blank and looked to Adam sternly her face serious as Adam suddenly panicked and tried to apologise.

"I prefer Gin Rummy" Kono winked with a laugh.

"Funny, like Jim rummy"

"Exactly"

"What about Wave"

"What because I surf?"

"Ahh you nailed it!"

"Come on something serious"

"Ermmm Quinn?"

"No"

"Ergh fine"

"What about Tilly?

"What is she a rag doll?"

"Shut up" Kono laughed.

"Okay what about Isla?"

"Yeah I like it"

"Yeah?"

"Isla Poppy?"

"Sounds perfect babe"

"Isla Poppy it is"

"Welcome to the world little one"


End file.
